


Warm Enough

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fishing, Sickfic (kinda), Sneezing, a little romance, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: It's really not as warm out as the sunlight made it out to be.AKA: Haley's trying to take pictures of the fish in the river, but somebody is an idiot who didn't dress warm enough and keeps scaring the fish.
Relationships: Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Warm Enough

The fish swam lazily in the water, some pecking at the shiny thing that gleamed in the river's dark depths. While it did have bits of food on it, it wasn't the best-made bait, and they mostly ignored it in favor of the shadows that were cast over the river. At least, until a loud sound split the air.

_“Hih..hehz’tch!”_

Her head snapped forward as the sneeze caught her - mostly - by surprise. The fish scattered in the water, scared off by the loud noise. She sniffled, one hand coming off her fishing rod momentarily to rub at her twitchy nose; winter always made her a little sniffly, but it was the end of the season, and not normally this bad.

“Yoba, Primrose, you keep scaring the fish!” Ah, right. A currently irate Haley sat beside her, camera in hand as she tried to capture photos of the tranquil river.

“Sorry, Haley…” She sniffed again, her expression going slack before her lip curled and she let out another forceful, _“hih’tchu!”_

As she raised the back of her hand to her nose, Haley groaned, “Ugh - no, Prim, don’t do that, it’s gross.” She rummaged around in her bag and drew a small square of pink out of the front pocket. “Here.”

Primrose took the handkerchief from her and blew her nose with a soft honk. Sniffling, she folded the pink cloth with one hand and set it on her knee as goosebumps prickled up her bare arms. “…Thanks.”

Haley frowned, her perfectly manicured brows scrunching together as she took in the sight of the farmer’s poor red nose, and their lack of proper clothing in the late winter; despite the sunlight, the temperature was quite chilly next to the river, much more so than the tank top-wearing farmer would like to believe. Curling her fingers around the emerald scarf around her neck, she had an idea.

She unwound the scarf from around her neck and, after a moment’s hesitation, began to loop it around Primrose’s neck. She faintly startled at the soft sensation around her neck, and turned to look at Haley while she was tucking the ends in tighter.

“There.” Haley looked mighty proud of herself as she gave the fabric one final pat. A small flush spread over her cheeks at the odd look on the farmer’s face. “What? Your sneezing is annoying and it’s disturbing the atmosphere. Plus, it’s not like that scarf clashes horribly with your outfit. The least you could do it thank me for updating your menial wardrobe.”

A small smile slowly spread across her face as she looked at her, and she nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Haley.”

She broke their gaze as the pink on her face deepened. Busying herself with her camera, she gave a noncommittal shrug. “You’re welcome. Now shut up and fish so I can take some pictures.”

The farmer hummed and nuzzled into the scarf contently, and then flicked her line back into the water. Haley settled back into her spot beside her, perhaps a bit closer than before, and aimed her camera at the water.

All was quiet and still. The fishing line’s float bobbed on the water softly.

_“Hehh… hyeh’tchu!”_

_“Primrose!”_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @setethhsays


End file.
